Mission to Antarctica Script
Doctor Who: Mission To Antarctica (Cue Third Doctor Theme 1) SCENE ONE: UNIT HQ, TARMINSTER, 1986 (The Brigadier is speaking to Colonel Crichton) Brigadier: You know, it would really be nice to see the Doctor again one day. It's been a good few years since I last saw him. I think the last time was in 1983. Wonderful chap. Colonel Crichton: You mean that strange little man who used to be your Scientific Advisor? Brigadier: Or the grandfather, or the martial arts one, or the bohemian, or the cricketer. Colonel Crichton: You refer to them as if they're the same person. Brigadier: Yes, well. (The TARDIS materialises and the Third Doctor exits) Third Doctor: Oh, hello. Sorry if I've interrupted your conversation. Brigadier: No, not at all Doctor. It's nice to see you again. I’m talking to my successor, Colonel Crichton. Third Doctor: Successor? What year is this? Brigadier: 1986. Third Doctor: Oh, the old girl must have verged off course a bit. I was aiming for the 1970s. Brigadier: I hate it when you run off like that. Third Doctor: Yes, but there are many evils to fight across the cosmos. Brigadier: Hmm. Third Doctor: You really should change that calendar over there. Brigadier: Why? What does it say? Third Doctor: 1972. Brigadier: Wow. I've probably spent too much on weapons and too little on calendars. I'm actually amazed it's you. Not the one with teeth and curls. Third Doctor: Teeth and curls? Which incarnation is that? Brigadier: I think it was your fourth. Colonel Crichton: Incarnation? What are you two on about? Third Doctor: I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I can regenerate 13 times. It's a natural life process. I travel in a time machine called the TARDIS. Colonel Crichton: Children's stories. You can't possible believe him! Brigadier: I do. I've met five of his incarnations. Colonel Crichton: For goodness sakes! Aliens invade, not be friendly! Brigadier: Not this one. Colonel Crichton: I cannot believe you. Aliens have to be killed. Brigadier: That's not a U.N.I.T policy. Only if they attack, we attack. Colonel Crichton: Well I'll make a new policy. (He raises his gun) Brigadier: You cannot make any new policies until you are given the rank of Brigadier! You shall be banned from U.N.I.T if you shoot the Doctor! He is our old Scientific Advisor for pities sake! Colonel Crichton: Alright. I'll keep him alive. Brigadier: Thank you. Third Doctor: Ok, I'd better get back to 1979. It's been nice seeing you. Brigadier: You too. (They hear the sound of a spaceship) Colonel Crichton: What is that noise? Third Doctor: It sounds like a spaceship. SCENE TWO: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP Cyberleader: The ship is about to crash into that building! It is known to the humans as U.N.I.T Headquarters! SCENE THREE: A STREET IN TARMINSTER (The Cyberman spaceship moves past many famous buildings and people stare and scream) Dan: It looks like an aeroplane! Matt: That can't be an aeroplane! It's a spaceship! SCENE FOUR: UNIT HQ, TARMINSTER Brigadier: The sound's getting louder! Third Doctor: I think it's going to crash into Crichton's desk! Crichton: Oh, I don't think so. It'll probably crash into the Circus or something. Third Doctor: Get to a safer place! Crichton: I'll be just fi- (The Cyberman Spaceship crashes into Colonel Crichton's office. He jumps out of the way) Crichton: Wow! That was a close one! Brigadier: Yes, it was. Third Doctor: I think I recognise that. I think I’ve seen that spaceship before. I think it’s a… Brigadier: A what? Third Doctor: Cyberman spaceship. SCENE FIVE: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP Cyberleader: Exit the ship into U.N.I.T. Headquarters! Elite Cyberman: That is not possible! The ship is unstable! If we exit into the U.N.I.T. Headquarters, the ship may fall and destroy the other troops. Cyberleader: Alright. The Elite Cybermen shall exit to the streets using their jetpacks. I shall stay and invade the U.N.I.T. Headquarters. Elite Cyberman: What about the Cyberman Commando? Cyber leader: The Commando shall stay in the ship and track the damage. Elite Cyberman: I obey. Cyberleader: All Elite Cybermen shall activate their jetpacks now. Exit from the back of the ship immediately! (The Cybermen activate their jetpacks and go down to the streets and the Cyberleader exits. The Cyberleader crawls through the wreckage and enters U.N.I.T HQ) SCENE SIX: UNIT HQ, TARMINSTER (The Cyberleader crawls out of the ship) Cyberleader: You must become like us! Brigadier: That doesn’t look much like a Cyberman! Third Doctor: It’s an early one. Cyberleader: If you do not comply you will be annihilated! Brigadier: Crichton, call all U.N.I.T troops! Get them in here! Crichton: Yes sir! Third Doctor: No! Get them onto the streets! Brigadier: Why? Third Doctor: It is not possible for the other Cybermen to clamber through the wreckage to here! They would have gone onto the streets. Brigadier: How? Third Doctor: These are elite ones. They are black and carry jetpacks and have a Cyberleader. Cyberleader: How do you know of us? Third Doctor: I’ve met you many times before. Cyberleader: The datastamps do not record you. Third Doctor: I’m talking about your future and my past. And Crichton, please remember to call the troops! Get a few for here, and the others for the streets! Crichton: Yes sir! Cyberleader: Troops? Who do you refer to as troops? Third Doctor: The soldiers of U.N.I.T. They shall defeat your puny army of Cybermen. Cyberleader: That is not possible! They shall all be upgraded! Third Doctor: I’ve got a feeling that they will defeat you. Cyberleader: No! They shall be defeated! SCENE SEVEN: A STREET IN TARMINSTER (The Cybermen exit the spaceship using their jetpacks. A man on the street points to a Cyberman) Dan: Hey, look at that in the sky! Matt: What is it? Dan: It looks like some kind of robot using a jet pack. (An Elite Cyberman lands by the person and his friend) Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Dan: Become like you? No way! Elite Cyberman: If you do not comply you shall be annihilated! Matt: Look, it’s better to become a robot with a jetpack like Boba Fett’s than be destroyed! Dan: No! I shall not be killed! Elite Cyberman: Activate weapon! (The Cyberman shoots) Matt: Dan! You killed him! I hate you! I hate you goddamn robot! I’m so gonna kill you! I’m going to snatch your weapon and shoot you! (He snatches the weapon and shoots at the Cyberman. More Cybermen approach) Cybermen: You must become like us! Matt: Never! (Matt shoots and kills the Cyberman) Matt: Yes! Another victory! SCENE EIGHT: UNIT HQ, TARMINSTER (Crichton is on the telephone) Crichton: Major, we need to send a few troops to my office! All the others to the streets! We have an extra-terrestrial threat! Are you receiving me? Major? SCENE NINE: UNIT CALL DEPARTMENT (The sound of his corpse dropping is heard) Elite Cyberman: The Major has been destroyed. SCENE NINE: UNIT HQ, TARMINSTER Crichton: No answer. Third Doctor: Oh dear. I think there are more Cybermen approaching. Have you got anything gold? Brigadier: I have. A golden bracelet. I got it from the king. I once went to one of his pop concerts when I was in my youth. Third Doctor: Yes, no time to explain about Elvis Presley! Throw it at the Cyberman! It’s allergic to gold! Cyberleader: If you attempt to destroy us you shall be annihilated! (He chucks it but it causes no effect) Third Doctor: That’s odd. He’s neutral to your watch. You sure it’s gold? Brigadier: Certain. It’s 24 carat gold. Third Doctor: Then this Cyberman must be immune to it. Cyberleader: You shall now be annihilated! (A UNIT troop called Ellery runs into the room) Ellery: Sir! Sir! There’s some Cybermen inside the building! We need more troops! (He spots the Cyberleader) Ellery: Huh! There’s one behind you! Crichton: I know! Shoot him, troop! (The troop salutes) Ellery: Yes sir! (He fires but is killed by the Cyberleader) Ellery: Argh!! Third Doctor: Oh dear. Now we need to destroy the other Cybermen. Crichton, get a battalion of troops into the centre of Tarminster! Keep some in the building to attack the ones inside here! (Crichton salutes) Crichton: I will right away! (He runs away to get to the UNIT transmission dock) SCENE TEN: TARMINSTER FOREST (People are cycling BMXs in a forest) Commentator: And he’s cycling through the trees at 25 miles per hour! And- Oh no! He’s crashed! Luke: Ow! (He struggles back up. A Cyberman approaches him) Commentator: And look, there’s a silver robot in the distance! It’s about to attack cyclist Luke Milligan! Luke: Oh my god! It’s a robot! Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Luke: Yeah? What are you going to do to me? Convert me? Destroy me? (The Cyberman shoots) Luke: Ah! God! You… (He collapses) Commentator: And, oh god, he’s been shot! Everybody out of the forest now! Cyberman: Annihilate! SCENE ELEVEN: PICNIC TABLE, TARMINSTER (A 15 year old girl called Alice is eating a sandwich) Alice: Mmm. Nice. I really should go to bakeries like this more often. (A Cyberman approaches) Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Alice: Not on your life! Elite Cyberman: Annihilate! (The Cyberman shoots his weapon) SCENE TWELVE: A STREET IN TARMINSTER (Matt is fighting more Cybermen) Matt: Die you damn robots! Die! (He shoots a Cyberman with his gun) Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Matt: Oh really? How can you do that when you're dead? (He shoots the Cyberman with his gun) SCENE THIRTEEN: UNIT HQ, TARMINSTER Crichton: There. I've complied together some UNIT troops. David and Daniel will accompany you, whilst the others are on the streets. Third Doctor: Good. Let's hope we can find a way to defeat the Cyberleader. (David salutes) David: Yes sir! (Daniel salutes) Daniel: Yes sir! Cyberleader: You must become like us! SCENE FOURTEEN: A STREET IN TARMINSTER (The UNIT troops are in a van, ordered by Sergeant Lizo) Sergeant Lizo: We have our orders. We must destroy all the Cybermen. (The troops salute) UNIT Troops: Yes sir! (They climb out of the van and Lizo spots Matt who is attacking the Cybermen) Lizo: Oi! Get out of the way! We need to kill these Cybermen! Matt: I need to kill these Cybermen or I'll be killed! (Lizo raises his gun) Lizo: That's an order. Matt: But… (The Cyberman shoots at Matt) Matt: Ahhhh! Elite Cyberman: He shall become a Cyberman! (He picks up Matt. Lizo aims his gun) Lizo: Drop him immediately! (The Cyberman shoots Lizo) Lizo: Argh!! Elite Cyberman: Both these humans shall become Cybermen! (The Cyberman activates his jetpack carrying both Matt and Lizo back to the ship) Unit Troop (Wailing): Sergeant! SCENE FIFTEEN: UNIT HQ Crichton: I hope we don't run into any Cybermen! Third Doctor: Yes, me too. (They hear the 'cyber live' sound) Third Doctor: Oh no. Crichton: What? Third Doctor: Cybermen. Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Third Doctor: David, Daniel shoot! (David and Daniel salute) David and Daniel: Yes sir! (They shoot at the Cyberman but fail) David: It didn't work! Third Doctor: They must have their forcefields up. Elite Cyberman: Annihilate! Third Doctor: We need to escape! Run! (They run) SCENE SIXTEEN: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP (The Cyberman lands in the ship. The Cyberman talks to the commando) Elite Cyberman: We have two humans. Cyberman Commando: Excellent. Elite Cyberman: Their brains need to be converted into a new Cyberman. Cyberman Commando: But the technology for conversion is damaged! We couldn't possibly- Elite Cyberman: That is an order! Cyberman Commando: But you do not have the authority of the Cyberleader! Elite Cyberman: Very well. I shall contact him. (He presses a button and a video-screen turns on showing the Cyberleader in UNIT HQ) Elite Cyberman: Leader, have I the authority to convert two humans into Cybermen? Cyberleader: You do. You shall convert them now. Elite Cyberman: I obey. End transmission. (He turns the video-screen off) Elite Cyberman: Enter bodies into machinery chamber! Cyberman Commando: But the technology is damaged! Elite Cyberman: I do not care! Enter them now! Cyberman Commando: I obey. (The Cyberman Commando presses a button and the corpses enter.) SCENE SEVENTEEN: MACHINERY CHAMBER (The bodies move through with technology sounds heard) Elite Cyberman (V.O): Remove their brains. Cyberman Commando (V.O): I obey. (He presses a button and their brains are removed) Elite Cyberman (V.O): Enter both brains into the Cyber-Casings. Cyberman Commando (V.O): I obey (The brains are entered into the Cyber-Casings) Elite Cyberman (V.O): Process complete. They shall now enter UNIT Headquarters. SCENE EIGHTEEN: UNIT HEADQUARTERS Brigadier: I think we've nearly outrunned the Cybermen! Third Doctor: Oh good. (They spot the Cybermen of Matt and Lizo) Crichton: You sure? Cyberman (Matt): You must become like us! Cyberman (Lizo): If you do not comply you shall be annihilated! Third Doctor: There's something different about these Cybermen. Brigadier: Their exposed brains? Third Doctor: No, something different. They just sound quite human. Right, tell me your lives before you were Cybermen. Cyberman (Matt): My name was Matt. I fought many Cyberman after they killed my friend, Dan. I was then killed by the Cybermen when Sergeant Lizo ordered me to move. Cyberman (Lizo): I was UNIT'S Sergeant Lizo. After Crichton ordered me and the troops to the centre of Tarminster, I tried to kill a Cyberman but failed. Third Doctor: Try to remember that. Try to forget your lives as a Cyberman. Cybermen: Lives… as… a… Cyber… Man? (They collapse) Third Doctor: Oh dear. Their mental thinking killed them. Brigadier: Doctor, I think the Cybermen and Cyberleader are catching up. Third Doctor: Oh no. (The Cybermen catch up) Elite Cyberman: You must be annihilated! Third Doctor: Got anything to destroy it? Daniel: Guns? Third Doctor: Forcefield, remember. Oh well, let's hope my karate skills pay off. (The Third Doctor tries to karate chop the Cybermen but is stopped by the forcefield) Daniel: Forcefield, remember. Third Doctor: Yes, very funny. Has anybody got something they can throw? Crichton: I've got a pocket watch from my grandfather. Third Doctor: Good. Throw it at its chest. It will deactivate the chest. Crichton: Ok. (He throws it and it destroys the Cyberman) Third Doctor: There, they're defeated. Brigadier: What about the other Cybermen? Third Doctor: Oh, them. I can disable them by increasing the decibels in their earpieces using my Sonic Screwdriver. (He activates his Sonic Screwdriver and the Cybermen scream) Third Doctor: Let's hope there are no more invasions of UNIT. Brigadier: Yes, let's defiantly hope so. (The Cyberleader catches up) Third Doctor: Oh, I forgot about the Cyberleader. Cyberleader: You shall not interfere with our plots any longer! We must get to the South Pole! Third Doctor: You mean you're going to the South Pole? Because of Mondas? Cyberleader: Yes. Third Doctor: Then I'm willing to fix your ship. Cyberleader: Agreed. Brigadier: Why are you doing this Doctor? Third Doctor: I'll explain later. Cyberleader: Come! You must fix our ship! SCENE NINETEEN: BACK OF UNIT VAN (A UNIT troop called Jeremy is watching a portable TV in the back of the UNIT van) Jeremy: Let's see what's on BBC One. (He turns the channel to BBC One. Start TV segment) *Newsroom* Newsreader: Welcome to the news on BBC One. Our top story tonight: Robot aliens known as the Cybermen are invading the little-known town of Tarminster. We now go live to the scene. *A Street in Tarminster* Reporter: Today, a race of alien robots named as the Cybermen have invaded the town of Tarminster. Many lives have been lost. Army troops have been sent to the scene. (End TV segment. A Cyberman opens the doors of the van) Jeremy: Oh my lord! A Cyberman! Cyberman: You must become like us! Jeremy: Noooooooo! (The Cyberman activates his weapon and Jeremy dies) SCENE TWENTY: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP Cyberleader: We have a screwdriver to fix our ship. Third Doctor: Oh, I don't need a screwdriver. I've got a sonic screwdriver. I'll be able to fix your wiring and get you to the South Pole. Cyberleader: You have a Gallifreyan device? Third Doctor: Yes. I'm a Time Lord. Cyberleader: Then you must be destroyed. Third Doctor: But I can help. Cyberleader: Alright. You shall fix the ship. SCENE TWENTY-ONE: A STREET IN TARMINSTER (UNIT Troops are fighting the Cybermen) Malcolm: Die Cybermen, die! Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Malcolm: No! Fire! (He shoots and the Cyberman dies) SCENE TWENTY-TWO: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP (The Doctor fixes wires with his Sonic Screwdriver) Third Doctor: there. I've fixed all the wires. All I have to do is ignite the ignition pipe and you can get to Antarctica. Cyberleader: Excellent. SCENE TWENTY-THREE: A STREET IN TARMINSTER Elite Cyberman: Open fire! (They shoot at some people: Mike and his friend Len) Mike: What shall we do? Len: Jump into the sewers. Mike: What? Are you mad? Len: It's our only way out! (They jump into the sewers and a splash sound is heard) SCENE TWENTY-FOUR: SEWER (The fall into the sewers with a splash sound) Mike: Ew! Yuck! So, where do we go? Len: I dunno. Maybe to the left. (They reach a part which is blocked with stones) Mike: Oh no! It's blocked with stones! What do we do? Len: We swim. Mike: I knew you were going to say that. (They swim under the rubble. They spot the ladder) Mike: There! There's the ladder! Let's get out of here! Len: But we don't know what's up there! Mike: Oh, I'm sure there's nothing. (They climb up the ladder) SCENE TWENTY-FIVE: UNIT HQ (Mike and Len come out of the sewer panel) Mike: Where are we? Len: I dunno. Looks like some sort of army base. (A group of Cybermen approach) Elite Cybermen: You must become like us! Mike: Great. I thought you were taking us to safety! Len: I was trying to! Mike: Well, you failed. SCENE TWENTY-SIX: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP (The Doctor fixes the ignition system with his Sonic Screwdriver) Third Doctor: There, that should do it. You should be able to fly your ship now. Cyberleader: Excellent. Activate ignition system. Third Doctor: Ok. (The Doctor presses a button and the ignition lights) Third Doctor: There. I wonder how the people are getting on outside… SCENE TWENTY-SEVEN: A STREET IN TARMINSTER (A troop fights a Cyberman) Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Jack: No way! I'm gonna throw you back into the skies! (He picks up the Cyberman and throws it into the lit ignition pipe on the spaceship) SCENE TWENTY-EIGHT: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP Cyberleader: Now that you have fixed our ship we have no use for you. You shall become the Cyberking! Third Doctor: No! Cyberleader: You must not resist or you shall be destroyed! Third Doctor: No! Please! I can help! Cyberleader: You must not refuse! Third Doctor: Alright. I shall become the Cyberking. Cyberleader: Excellent. You must come to the electrical chamber immediately! SCENE TWENTY-NINE: ELECTRICAL CHAMBER Cyberleader: You must sit in the electrical chair! Third Doctor: Yes, I will. (He sits in the chair) Cyberleader: Activate electrical surcharge! SCENE THIRTY: UNIT HQ (The light shudders) Mike: Hey, what's wrong with the lights? Len: Must've been a high electricity surcharge. Elite Cybermen: No more talking is allowed! Fire! Mike: No! (They fire but their guns don't work) Len: Their guns aren't working! Elite Cyberman: Check the guns! Elite Cybermen: We obey. (They check the guns) Elite Cyberman: They appear to work properly. Elite Cyberman: Excellent. Fire at will! (They shoot but it still doesn't work) Elite Cyberman: It still does not work! Elite Cyberman: Perhaps there is an electrical surcharge. It appears to be coming from the Cyberman Spaceship. SCENE THIRTY-ONE: CYBERMAN SPACESHIP (Electrical noise is heard) Cyberleader: The process is almost complete. Soon, the Cybermen shall destroy the whole of Earth! Third Doctor: No! Cyberleader: Yes. The Cybermen shall conquer the Earth! You shall crush the whole of… (The technology explodes with an electrical buzz) Cyberleader: What is happening? Third Doctor: I reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. And with all that electrical current in the air, all your Elite Cybermen shall be destroyed. Cyberleader: No! Third Doctor: Yes. And that is including you. But the Cyberman Commando shall still be able to get to Antarctica. I had to destroy the Elite Cybermen. If not, it would create a paradox. In my past, in your near future, only the commando were there in Antarctica. I'm sorry, but I had to. Cyberleader: Nooooooo! Third Doctor: Goodbye. I've got some friends to meet up with. SCENE THIRTY-TWO: UNIT HQ (The Cybermen are falling to the ground because of the electrical current) Mike: What's happening to the Cybermen? Len: The electrical current must have a too high voltage. They must be getting electrocuted! SCENE THIRTY-THREE: OUTSIDE CRICHTON'S OFFICE Brigadier: I hope there's no more Cybermen. Crichton: Yes, let's hope so. (A Cyberman enters) Elite Cyberman: You must become like us! Crichton: Oh no! More Cybermen! Elite Cyberman: You must become like- (The Cyberman get electrocuted) Crichton: It's getting electrocuted! Brigadier: It must be the Doctor! (The Third Doctor's TARDIS appears. The Third Doctor exits) Third Doctor: Hello. Brigadier: How did you defeat the Cybermen? Third Doctor: Whilst I was fixing their ship, I intentionally damaged some of their technology which they use to convert people. They betrayed me and made me become the Cyberking, but that made all the Cybermen be electrocuted, because I had damaged that technology. However, they shall still be able to complete their mission. Brigadier: Which is what? Third Doctor: Getting to the South Pole. Brigadier: But, why didn't you destroy the whole ship? Third Doctor: If I did that, it would create a paradox. You see, I was there during their attack at the South Pole. So I had to let them get there. Brigadier: I see. Well, goodbye. Crichton: Goodbye. Third Doctor: Goodbye. (His TARDIS dematerialises) SCENE THIRTY-FOUR: A STREET IN TARMINSTER (People view the spaceship taking off) Person: The Cybermen are leaving! Hooray! SCENE THIRTY-FIVE: BRIGADIER'S LIVING ROOM, DECEMBER 1986 (The Brigadier is watching TV whilst drinking a hot chocolate) Brigadier: Ah, hot chocolates always warm me up in the festive season. (A segment of the news is shown) REPORTER: ...and since it was first discovered at the South Pole rocket base reports have been coming in from observatories the world over confirming its' existence. (The reporter is passed a sheet of paper, which he reads from.) REPORTER: And here, straight from Mount Polomar observatory, is the first picture of our new neighbour in space. (A picture of the new planet appears.) REPORTER: Some observers have reported that its land masses resemble those of Earth, but this is being hotly disputed in top astronomical circles and no general agreement has yet been reached. (The picture of the planet disappears, to be replaced by the reporter.) REPORTER: Jodrell bank, England, says the planet is approaching Earth but there is absolutely no cause for alarm. It won't come near enough to collide so I repeat, there is no danger. (End news segment) Brigadier: Ah, I hope the Doctor is having a nice time sorting this out in the South Pole. (End Credits) Category:Stories featuring the Third Doctor Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring Cybermen